homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112215-Kyle Carter and Mike Simons
02:42 -- angryGardener AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 14:42 -- 02:42 AG: Hey, Kyle 02:42 CC: there you are 02:43 AG: Yes, I am here 02:43 AG: In Ikea 02:43 AG: All alone 02:43 CC: listen, uh 02:43 CC: what have you been doing? 02:43 AG: Sitting 02:43 AG: Taking care of this plant 02:43 AG: Ignoring my GrandMom 02:44 AG: Trying to at least 02:44 CC: huh, alright 02:45 CC: you been talking to the trolls at all? 02:45 AG: I talked to Nyarla alot 02:46 AG: But that's about it 02:47 AG: I told him a few things i didn't mean 02:47 AG: Actually alot of things I didn't mean 02:47 CC: uh 02:47 CC: alright then 02:48 AG: As you can see I hold no importance to anything going on outside 02:49 CC: nah, i wouldn't say that 02:49 AG: If I died, no one would know 02:50 AG: You guys would beat the game, and one of you guys would say, "Hey, what ever happened to that Simons dude?" 02:50 CC: ...come on 02:50 CC: you really think i wouldn't notice 02:50 CC: it's been what, a couple days since we talked and i was getting worried 02:51 CC: then one of the trolls mentioned you and 02:51 CC: yeah 02:51 AG: What'd they say about me? 02:51 CC: uh 02:52 CC: something about rumors 02:52 AG: Oh, right 02:52 CC: they didn't elaborate but 02:52 AG: I spread a few rumors about Aaisha, Serios, and Nyarla 02:52 CC: maybe give them time to cool off or something 02:52 CC: what 02:52 CC: why 02:52 AG: I don't remember 02:53 AG: I was tired as shit 02:53 AG: I still am 02:53 AG: But I'm better 02:53 AG: I got some sleep 02:53 AG: Ooh, coffee 02:53 CC: uh, alright 02:53 CC: but yeah, just give them a while 02:53 CC: and don't you fuckin dare 02:54 AG: I'm gonna do it 02:54 AG: I'm holding the cup 02:54 AG: I'm putting it on my lips 02:55 AG: Ow, shit that's hot 02:55 CC: goddammit mike 02:55 AG: I'm fucking man, I'm not gonna pussy out just because the coffee's a little hot 02:56 AG: ACTUALLY TASTSVS REAKLY GOOD 02:56 AG: YOUH SHOUKD TEYV SOE 02:56 CC: ggrrhkk 02:57 AG: Nah, I'm just fucking you 02:57 CC: i know 02:57 AG: I'm not gonna drink the coffee 02:57 CC: there was no way the caffeine got to you that fast 02:57 CC: good 02:57 AG: Well, you don't know that 02:58 AG: I'm sensitive 02:58 CC: i mean, unless it was some kind of fast-acting stuff planted there for some reason by 02:58 CC: NO 02:59 CC: coffee is coffee 02:59 CC: new subject 02:59 CC: how's the plant 02:59 AG: It's okay 02:59 AG: Carl's been good 02:59 AG: She has ceased trying to bite me 03:00 AG: How have the conspiracies been? 03:01 CC: that's good, she must be happy then 03:01 CC: and there are no conspiracies 03:01 AG: Oh, c'mon 03:01 AG: Remember 03:01 CC: everything is fine 03:01 CC: nho 03:01 CC: no 03:01 AG: Conspiracy Brothers 03:01 CC: just 03:01 CC: replace the first part with something else 03:02 AG: Listen, I'm sorry 03:02 CC: huh? 03:02 AG: I know I restrained that brilliant mind of yours 03:02 CC: ...what 03:02 AG: It's my fault 03:03 CC: no, haha, you've got it all wrong 03:03 AG: I'm never gonna get the old Kyle back 03:03 AG: I've accepted that 03:03 CC: mike, listen 03:03 AG: But at the same time I can't 03:03 CC: all that stuff, it was 03:04 CC: it was ridiculous 03:04 AG: No 03:04 AG: No it wasn't 03:04 CC: and then it even got dangerous believing in it all 03:04 AG: Remember all those diagrams 03:04 CC: it's, it's better that i don't do that anymore 03:04 AG: All of that hard work 03:04 AG: For nothing? 03:04 AG: Is that it? 03:05 AG: You just quit? 03:05 CC: i told you, it got dangerous 03:05 CC: i almost got myself killed 03:05 AG: Because of a bunch of stupid fucking meteors 03:05 CC: i could have gotten you killed 03:05 CC: HAHAHAHAHA 03:05 AG: You just quit? 03:06 CC: no, it wasn't the hahahahmeteors 03:06 AG: What was it? 03:06 CC: it was everything 03:06 AG: No 03:06 AG: It was you 03:06 CC: just, it's better this way, alright? 03:06 CC: no, no 03:06 AG: No, it's not 03:06 CC: i'm fine, alright 03:06 AG: It's not better this way 03:07 AG: You quit 03:07 CC: yeah it is, it's better now that i'm definitely not questioning everything 03:07 AG: Nothing was stopping you 03:07 AG: And you just quit 03:08 AG: I miss all of those conspiracies 03:08 CC: i stopped myself, it's safer 03:08 CC: i'm not doing it again 03:08 AG: No it's not safer 03:08 AG: You're just think it is 03:08 AG: And that's even more dangerous 03:09 CC: no, just think 03:09 CC: with everything going on 03:09 CC: if i started spouting crap like that 03:09 CC: everything would get confused, that's the last thing we need 03:09 CC: even if i'm convinced on something, it's safer this way 03:09 AG: No it's not 03:09 AG: It's just not 03:11 AG: I used to look up to you for looking at every small detail in the situation 03:12 AG: I mean, sure you're title means Destroyer of Knowledge, but this game doesn't know you like I do 03:12 AG: I mean, seriously 03:12 AG: This game thinks I'm a good leader 03:12 CC: first off we don't know that's what it means 03:13 CC: second you could be a good leader, who knows 03:13 CC: just give it time 03:13 AG: No, stop it, we're talking about you here 03:14 CC: i'm not arguing about it anymore 03:14 AG: C'mon 03:14 CC: it's done, it's, uh, it's not a thing that's happening, 03:14 CC: it's, uh, it's in the past 03:14 CC: and that's it 03:14 AG: I don't even know who I'm talking to anymore 03:16 AG: I remember when you would just ramble about things for hours 03:16 AG: I remember that Kyle 03:19 AG: I remember Kyle Carter, do you? 03:21 CC: come on, i'm still kyle carter 03:21 CC: it's just that one part of me that's, uh, not a thing anymore 03:22 AG: I know it is still a thing 03:22 CC: no 03:22 AG: You know it is still a thing 03:22 CC: NO 03:23 AG: YES 03:24 CC: look, i'm doing fine without it, alright? 03:24 AG: No, you're not, you're being gullible 03:24 CC: and that's how it's going to stay 03:25 CC: ... 03:25 CC: the fuck did you just say 03:25 AG: You're being gullible 03:25 AG: You're worse than Serios 03:27 AG: I bet if I told you something like, Abe lincon was a dog, you believe me 03:29 CC: ...i don't know him that well, so i don't know how to respond to that 03:29 CC: but let's get one thing fucking straight here 03:30 CC: i AM NOT GULLIBLE, and i'm NOT having a conversation with you trying to fucking manipulate me into endangering everyone with that FUCKING BULLSHIT AGAIN 03:30 CC: i KNOW you liked all that shit, but i'd rather see you ALIVE 03:32 AG: that BULLSHIT WAS MY BEST FRIEND 03:32 CC: there's a difference between being gullible and not being off-the-walls paranoid, and i'm neither of those anymore 03:32 CC: and why the fuck can't we be friends without it?! 03:35 AG: When you said that you stopped with your theories, I felt like a horrible persin; I felt like I did something wrong. 03:36 AG: When I convined you start again, I began to actually like myself; I felt like a good person. 03:36 AG: When you once again stopped, I just... 03:37 AG: Hated myself. I felt like I fucked up again. 03:39 AG: When Milo said that I helped you, I felt amazing. I felt like I was a greatest person ever, but then I remembered... 03:39 AG: I didn't help you; you stopped, and you weren't going to start again. 03:42 AG: I went straight back to hating myself. I actually hated myself even more. I don't know why, but I felt like I fucked up again for letting myself remember that I failed you. 03:47 CC: mike 03:47 CC: you never fucked up 03:48 CC: i promise 03:48 CC: i'm sorry 03:49 CC: this, it's nothing that you did or didn't do 03:49 CC: it's on me 03:50 AG: I need to go. 03:50 CC: alright 03:50 AG: Good bye, Kyle. 03:50 CC: bye, mike 03:50 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 15:50 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle